Hayes Station Battle Memorial
Battle of Hayes Station (AKA: Battle of Edgehill Plantation) is where on 19 Nov 1781, during the American Revolutionary War , Major William “Bloody Bill” Cunningham and a large force of Loyalist militia attacked a group of Patriot militia (detachment of Little River District Militia Regiment) that were resting in the home of their commander, Colonel Joseph Hayes. The Patriots surrendered when the home was set on fire. "Bloody Bill" then lived up to his name by killing many of the prisoners in cold blood. Hayes Station, Laurens County, South Carolina (known as Ninety-Six District at that time). Overview Just one month earlier the British Army had surrendered at Yorktown, and it looks like the Revolutionary War had been one. In South Carolina that were many British Loyalists that went on a rampage of terror, specifically targeting homes of patriot leaders across the state. One of these major attacks was led by Major Cunningham in a month long raid in the South Carolina back country that came to be known as the Bloody Scout. On November 19, 1781, Cunningham crossed the Saluda River and headed to Hayes Station. The station was at Edgehill Plantation and was commanded by Col. Joseph Hayes. Hayes had been warned of the presence of Cunningham's force, but after a scouting expedition returned with no evidence of Loyalist activity, he refused to heed any warning. Joseph Hayes owned a tavern adjacent to Edgehill Station, a stop along the local stage coach line. He and about two dozen of his men were sitting down to a nice meal when a colleague, Captain John Owens, rode up and informed the men that smoke was coming out of the nearby plantation house of the late Brigadier General James Williams' widow. Williams was the former commander of this regiment (killed at the Battle of Kings Mountain) and two of his sons were with Hayes at the station. Also, in 1778, Cunningham's brother, Robert (another Loyalist leader) had defeated Williams in the election for the local seat for the South Carolina Assembly. Hayes and his men jumped up from their meal and followed Owens out of the tavern and up a small hill to gather at an old Cherokee War Block House - to see what was going on at the neighbor's home. They were instantly surrounded by Cunningham with about 300 Loyalists. Hayes and his men ran into the small block house, but it was soon torched, so they threw down their arms and surrendered. Cunningham warned Hayes that if any shots were fired at his men that all of the station's defenders would be killed. As the Loyalists approached the station, several shots were fired at them. Cunningham sent in a flag of truce and stated that if the post surrendered, he would spare the defenders. Hayes refused to surrender, thinking that reinforcements would be arriving soon. The fight continued for several hours until the post's roof was set on fire by flaming arrows. Choking from the fire's smoke, Hayes surrendered. Only 2 of the 16 Patriots were killed during the fight. Each man was forced to back out of the small block house to have their hands tied behind them then affixed to a long rope, ostensibly to be marched to another location. However, as soon as the last man was attached to the long rope, Cunningham strarted hanging them, and then his men dismembered fourteen of them, with Cunningham killing 4 Patriots with his sword. Cunningham then rode off, leaving the body parts scattered. Battlefield Massacre Memorial The Daughters of the American Revolution have placed a monument that stands today over the common grave of those patriot warriors killed at this battle. Top Half To the memory of * Col. Joseph Hayes, * Capt. Daniel Williams, * Lieut. Christopher Hardy, * Lieut. John Keel, * Clement Hancock, * Joseph Williams, * Joseph Irby, Sr., * Joseph Irby, Jr., * John Ilven, * James Feris, * John Cook, * Greaf Irby, * Benjamin Goodman, * Yancy Saxon. Bottom Half In 1781 during the struggle for National Independence these fourteen gallant defenders of Liberty surrendered as prisoners of war and were massacred by Major William Cunningham and his band of Tories at Hayes Station. Erected by the hand of ... DAR ... Known Participants Little River District Regiment Little River District Regiment of Militia detachment led by Col. Joseph Hayes (killed), with the following known men: * Col Joseph Hayes (killed) * Major Daniel Williams (killed) * Capt. Laughlin Leonard (killed) (per pension affadavit of John Mangum) * Capt. John Owens (killed) * Capt. Charles Saxon (killed) * Lt. Clement Hancock (killed) * Lt. Christopher Hardy (killed) * Lt. John Neel (killed) - served as Lieutenant under Capt. William Millwee at time of death * Lt. James Tinsley (escaped) - ("I then continued on as a volunteer until and was present at the murder of Capt D. Williams, Col. Hayes and others by William Cunningham at the place (spelled ‘palce’) formerly known by the name of Egehill Edgehill Station Hayes Station where I was taken prisoner in November 1781. On the night after the same day on which I was taken prisoner, I made my escape and then entered on the expedition against the Cherokee Indians...") His Pension application. * Sgt. Yancy Saxon (killed) * William Blakely (POW for one day) - ("I volunteered again in 1782 the events described by the veteran place this service in 1781 Captain Saxon and performed duty through the upper part of the State and was at HaysHayes station 19, 1781 at the time Colonel Hayes Hayes & others were murdered & was there taken prisoner& kept all night by the Tories commanded by Wm Cunningham “Bloody Bill” Cunningham & released next day.") (pension application made at age 72). * John Cook (killed) * James Ferris (killed) * Benjamin Goodman (killed) * Grief Irby (killed) * Joseph Irby, Sr. (killed) * Joseph Irby, Jr. (killed) * William Irby (1760-1828) - escaped - was at a nearby spring fetching water when the detachment rode off into battle. * John Melvin (or Milven) (killed) * James Williams ? (killed) * Reuben Golding- (survivor saved by a friend) * Joseph Williams (1767-1781) (killed) * John Mangum (1763-1843) - (survivor) was among the captives, this 18-year-old was spared his life after Bloody Bill recognized him as the younger brother of prominent Loyalist preacher in the neighborhood. His family records and military pension application have several of the original accounts of this battle. Williams Family Women and children of the Williams family were spared, but their home was burned. But the two oldest brothers above were killed. * Mary Wallace Clark Williams (1743-1804) (widow) * Elizabeth Williams (1758-1838) * John Williams (1769-1782) * Mary Williams (1769-1815) * James Williams (1770-1825) * Washington Williams (1771-1829) * Sarah Elizabeth Williams (1774-1860) Other Participants The following individuals may have been at or near Hayes Station in this time period, but there is no direct corraborating evidence they participated in the battle: * Major Jonathan Downs (POW) - testimony of Major William Millwee in federal pension application of Jonathan Downs recounts event * Capt. Lewis Saxon (POW) - pension application says he passed by here. * Hugh Saxon - 1853 pension application from his son states that Hugh lost considerable property and horses during the raid at Hayes Station. * Robert Hanna (escaped) ? No record found * William Elliott (escaped) ? No record found * Capt. David Williams (escaped) ? No record found * Andrew Burnsides (escaped) ? No record found * John Cummings (POW) ? No record found * Golding Tinsley - - Golding Tinsley pension affadavit matches him with several of the commanders here but then places him up at Yorktown, thereby missing this battle. However it appears the Reuben Golding may have testified on his behalf for a pension. * Maj. William Millwee - (POW) - statement of capture given in pension application W9200; SCDAH 1830 claim of property lost at Hayes Station * William Dunlap - (POW) - statement given in federal pension application * Thomas Entrekin - (POW/escaped) ? - account given in federal pension application that he was present Bloody Bill Marauders Ninety-Six Brigade of Loyalist Militia, Troop of Dragoons - Major William Cunningham - Commanding Officer Ninety-Six Brigade of Loyalist Militia, Cunningham's Troop of Dragoons with the following known companies: * Capt. William Hewms * Capt. William Parker * Capt. Richard Long * Capt. John Hood Williams's Regiment of Loyalist Militia led by Col. Hezekiah Williams, with Capt. John Crawford Loyalist Refugees led by Capt. James Lawrence Total Loyalist Forces - 299 Total in detachment attacking Hayes Station - about 80 Battlefield Location Southern Laurens County, DAR Marker on 1-acre of county land, across private property. From Clinton take SC56 seven miles to Old Milton Road, turn right, and approximately 2 miles to the very bottom of the hill. Just before Simmons Creek, turn right onto Williams Road. Go past the end of the pavement onto the gravel road to the top of the hill to a granite DAR marker within a wrought-iron fence, which marks site of the Block House which was burned & the Mass Grave. (DAR, SCN 43-44)." See Also * Hayes Station - FindAGrave Memorial * Battle of Hayes Station - Revolutionary War.us * Battle of Hayes Station - MyRevolutionaryWar.com * Battle of Hayes Station - American Revolution in South Carolina =Carolana.com * Battle of Hayes Station - JrShelby.com * Reuben Golding * The Bloody Scout - Wikipedia - Bloody Bill Cunningham. * Bloody Scout History - * Hayes Station Battle Discussion Board - Message Board on Ancestry.com * 16 May 1896 St Johns Herald - Story of Patriot John Mangum as told by Lucinda Richey. Category: Cemeteries in South Carolina Category: Monuments in South Carolina Category: Battlefields in South Carolina Category:American militiamen in the American Revolution Category:South Carolina in the American Revolution Category: Battle of Hayes Station